Open root welding is used for pipe and single-sided plate welding in situations that preclude welding from both sides of the material. This type of welding is common in the petrochemical and process piping industries. For many years, pipe fabricators have been searching for a faster, easier method to make single-sided open root welds. It is difficult, even for skilled welders, to weld open root pipe. Inflexible positioning makes pipeline welding more difficult, time consuming, and expensive. Higher strength pipe steels are driving a requirement to achieve a low hydrogen weld metal deposit. Gas tungsten arc welding (GTAW) has been an available process capable of achieving the quality requirements, however, GTAW root welds are expensive to make. The gas metal arc welding (GMAW) process has been avoided because of problems with sidewall fusion and lack of penetration.
Conventional constant voltage (CV) GMAW welding processes produce a flat internal bead, or “suck back” where the bead shrinks back into the root due to high weld puddle temperatures. GTAW welding produces good pipe welds, however, travel speeds may be slow and heat input may be high. Stick welding with cellulose electrodes provides good fusion characteristics but leaves deep wagon tracks (requiring more labor for grinding), a very convex root weld, and a high hydrogen deposit.
The Surface Tension Transfer (STT) process has been developed to make single-sided root welds on pipe, for example. STT is a controlled short-circuit transfer GMAW process that produces a low hydrogen weld deposit and makes it easier to achieve a high quality root weld in all positions. STT eliminates the lack of penetration and poor sidewall fusion problems encountered when using the traditional short-arc GMAW process.
The STT process produces a low hydrogen weld metal deposit in open root joints with easier operation, better back beads, better sidewall fusion, and less spatter and fumes than other processes. Furthermore, in closed root welding, greater heat input may be required to achieve adequate penetration. STT differs from the traditional GMAW short-arc welding process in that the arc current is precisely controlled independently from the wire feed speed. Also, the arc current is carefully regulated to reduce puddle agitation and to eliminate violent “explosions” that occur during the traditional short-arc GMAW process.
Even though the current STT process is significantly better than the traditional short-arc GMAW process, especially for root welding applications, the ability to better control heat input into the weld to achieve even better penetration without increasing the weld puddle fluidity is desired, along with the ability to lower weld hardness and heat affected zone (HAZ) hardness, increase welding travel speeds, and reduce the amount of pre-heating.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.